inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan
Fan, labeled The #1 Fan, is a recurring character on Inanimate Insanity and is a contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. He is voiced by Brian Koch. Appearance Fan is a red fold-able Chinese traditional fan. He also has bright yellow sides. Personality Fan is socially awkward and quirky. He is the ultimate fan of Inanimate Insanity and tends to mention his blog to other contestants, usually annoying them. Although not the most physical on his team, he manages to be a smart, strategic, and imaginative one, shown when being able to manipulate Microphone to win the challenge for his team in "Tri Your Best". He is quite an eccentric oddball and is really out there in the circle of normal but he is shown that he is quite confident and self-assured in himself, being unafraid to go on his laptop to update his blog, but it annoys his teammates (particularly Paintbrush) a lot when he only focuses on other topics rather than the challenge. He usually gets quite annoyed when people get his name wrong, especially at Lightbulb, because she usually gets his name wrong and calls him "Paper." Fan is also quite idiosyncratic and imperfect, but at the end of the day, he is a team player and always tries his best to focus on the challenges. Official Site Bio Blogs Fan used to post blogs every so often on the Inanimate Insanity Website. The link was shown during his leg of the triathlon in "Tri Your Best." Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Fan. Total Votes Voice Actors *Brian Koch (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Jojo93able (Italy) Trivia *Fan is the second prominent character to be voiced by Brian Koch, the other is MePhone4S. *Fan is one of the contestants who owns a phone, the other ones are Marshmallow and Bow. **He is the only Inanimate Insanity II newbie to own one. **He is also the only male to have one. *On his character page on the Inanimate Insanity website, Fan actually edits his own description and notes that he'd like to speak to the writer in his fun facts. *Fan is made of paper, causing Lightbulb to sometimes calls him Paper. *Fan has the ability to open up, glide, and close, as shown in "Tri Your Best", "A Kick in the Right Direction" and "Alternate Reality Show. *Fan the only contestant with a laptop as shown in Marsh on Mars, however, he is the second character to own a laptop, the first being Adam. *Fan is the first male to be declared safe in Inanimate Insanity II. * It is confirmed via Adam's Deviantart page that Fan thinks Inanimate Insanity is entirely scripted and isn't an actual show with a real prize. He believes that he's just there to watch it unfold in person. * He was also the last male on The Bright Lights after Yin Yang's elimination. * Cheesy, Microphone, and Fan are the only newbies to appear in Season 1 of Inanimate Insanity. * Fan had a Chinese accent in Season 1 and early episodes of Season 2. In early Season 2, this accent is still noticeable, but more subtle. It was eventually dropped by Tri Your Best. * Fan is the fifth contestant to sing in Inanimate Insanity. * Fan was the last male newbie to be eliminated in Season 2. ** He was also the first newbie eliminated since "Rain On Your Charade." * In "Mine Your Own Business," it's implied in his first vent that Fan is aware that Paintbrush is Non-Binary, referring to them as they. * Fan was the seventh Bright Lights member eliminated. He also got 7th place overall in Inanimate Insanity II. [Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Characters voiced by Brian Koch Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:The Bright Lights